Una última palabra
by Jimmy Moriarty
Summary: Ernie Macmillan tras años de vagar buscando olvidar a su viejo amor se encuentra en el Caldero Chorreante para una conversación que pueda ayudarlo a sanar viejas heridas.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Como siempre los__personajes no son mios son propiedad de Rowling y lo único salido de mi cabeza es la historia_

_Bueno chicos y chicas aquí les dejo una linda historia de amor con una pareja no muy usada en el fandom. Disfrútenla_

* * *

Seis años habían pasado desde la guerra. Una guerra que había destruido mucho, lugares, vidas, personas. Todo se lo había llevado el polvo del Voldemort y sus seguidores Mortífagos. La reconstrucción era lenta. Muchos lugares aun guardaban las cicatrices de la reciente guerra, el Ministerio, Gringotts y sobre todo Hogwarts, cuyos corredores aún guardaban señales de la batalla que allí se había librado y que había puesto fin al reinado de Voldemort junto con su vida a manos de Harry Potter.

Ernie Macmillan había estado allí, durante la resistencia y el renacer del Ejército de Dumbledore y durante la batalla misma. Así también había vuelto al año siguiente para poder terminar sus estudios, pero desafortunadamente ya nada era lo mismo. La guerra se lo había llevado todo, había trastocado las vidas de muchos, no sólo los que habían perdido a sus seres queridos sino también los que de una u otra forma perdieron algo que apreciaban. Ernie era uno de ellos.

Apenas cruzó las puertas de Hogwarts ese año, se dio cuenta que volver había sido un error, tenía a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, a sus amigos de otras Casas, pero ya nada era lo mismo. Había perdido lo más importante, la había perdido a ella a quien su nombre aún le costaba pronunciar. Hannah. Su dulce princesa rubia.

La había perdido nada menos que por Neville Longbottom, quien si bien ya no era el gordito bobo de los primeros años, Ernie no creía que tuviese nada de especial. Es cierto, se había comportado valientemente durante el año que duró la resistencia y había peleado con fiereza contra los Mortífagos durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero todos lo habían hecho. Todos lo habían hecho, incluyéndolo a él mismo. No podía entender que tan especial podía haber visto Hannah en Longbottom, que podía tener él que a Ernie le faltaba y que lo había dejado sólo, sin la única mujer que había amado desde que la conoció en los primeros días de clase. Había sido su mejor amiga, su chica especial y sabía que ella también lo había querido en su momento. Compartieron momentos especiales juntos. Llenaron sus espacios con besos y abrazos que creía que ella sólo compartiría con él. Incluso había estado allí para ella cuando murió su madre y ella tuvo que abandonar la escuela en sexto año. Pero nada de eso había sido suficiente.

El año de la resistencia, Longbottom había pasado con ella mucho más tiempo, había logrado ganársela de a poco y limpiamente, eso tenía que reconocerlo, aunque eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Es más de cierta forma hacía todo un poco más doloroso, porque de cierta forma Longbottom había demostrado ser mejor hombre para Hannah que él mismo.

Durante el último año que pasó en Hogwarts tuvo que soportar verlos juntos, andar de la mano por los corredores, ver a los lejos como se besaban en los jardines en los momentos de ocio. Claro que ella le había dicho que podían seguir siendo amigos, pero eso para él era lo más parecido a un mal chiste que podían hacerle. Ernie no quería ser su amigo, no quería conformarse con las migajas del amor que ella le daba a otro hombre. Ernie la quería a ella, con sus virtudes, con sus defectos, con su sonrisa amplia y fresca que se reía hasta de las cosas más tontas, con su cuerpo claro que habían disfrutado en su primera vez y tantas noches después de esa. No, él no quería ser su amigo, él la quería de vuelta. Pero era claro que no podía tenerla. Por eso se había ido.

El mismo día de acabar la escuela había hablado con sus padres para que le permitieran hacer un curso de Economía Mágica en una Academia en los Estados Unidos, lugar en el que estuvo por un año, tras el cual empezó a trabaja en Hallvex, el banco de la comunidad mágica norteamericana y el único en el mundo que no ocupaba duendes para manejar el dinero. Pero su estancia allí no había durado mucho, se sentía atrapado en esa vida sedentaria que le daba demasiado tiempo para pensar y sumergirse en sus recuerdos. Así que habló con sus jefes para convertirse en rompedor de maldiciones y recorrer los bancos en distintas partes del mundo, eso no lo hizo olvidar, pero al menos le mantuvo la cabeza ocupada. Eso, hasta que se topó en Francia con una copia de El Profeta que contenía un noticia que lo había hecho volver.

Así que ahora estaba aquí, seis años después de la guerra, cinco años tras dejar de verla, con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y el corazón latiéndole como el de un colegial. Iba a verla, por fin iba a volver a ver a su princesa rubia. Era increíble pensar en que ni siquiera el tiempo había logrado borrar la huella que había dejado en su corazón y en su vida. Finalmente, cuando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca marcaba las seis de la tarde la vio entrar, tan hermosa como cinco años atrás. Vestía una sencilla túnica de color celeste que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos oscuros, ya no llevaba dos coletas en el cabello como en los tiempos de la escuela, sino que lo recogía en un elegante moño. Ernie le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle donde se encontraba, al verso, su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa que pareció detenerle el corazón por un instante.

– ¡Ernie! – exclamó mientras lo estrechaba en un cálido abrazo– No lo podía creer cuando recibí tu lechuza esta mañana. Han pasado tantos años.

–Pero tu luces igual de bonita que siempre.

–Siempre tan adulador, pero tu tampoco te ves nada mal.

Ese día Ernie se había esforzado especialmente para ella, se alegraba que lo hubiese notado, aunque se tratara de sólo un detalle de cortesía. Aún así trató de quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano.

–Es sólo ropa del trabajo. Pero… toma asiento ¿quieres tomar algo?

Ernie ordenó un nuevo whisky de fuego y Hannah un hidromiel con especias. Él en realidad no tenía idea de cómo comenzar la conversación. El tenerla allí ya se le hacía suficientemente surrealista. Si sólo fuera por él se quedaría simplemente contemplándola toda la tarde. De todos modos fue ella la que rompió el silencio diciendo:

–Pero cuéntame ¿qué ha sido de ti estos años?

Ernie le habló de su trabajo y le reseñó algunas anécdotas que la hicieron reír. Aun amaba su risa, era fresca y dulce y sentía como le calentaba el corazón. Él a su vez le preguntó a que se dedicaba, como cortesía y también para verla hablar. Por lo que le contó ella había estado tomando clases de cocina con su madre y estaban pensando abrir un restaurant o algo parecido.

–Incluso podríamos comprar algún lugar en venta, sería mucho más fácil. Incluso he escuchado que este lugar está en venta.

–Eso es verdad señorita– dijo Tom, el tabernero quien había vuelto y dejaba las bebidas sobre la mesa– Planeo retirarme y vivir en el campo, son muchos años regentando este lugar y mis huesos ya no dan para mucho.

Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa y volvió a su lugar detrás de la barra. Hannah le dio un sorbo muy aprobativo a su hidromiel y dijo:

–Este lugar sería un muy buen negocio, y serpia también un lindo lugar para vivir. ¿Y tú qué tienes planeado para el futuro?

–No lo sé, estoy un poco cansado de la vida errante. Así que había pensado dedicarme a la enseñanza, dicen que en Hogwarts nuevamente hay una vacante como profesor de Defensa, así que tal vez pruebe suerte ahí. Por lo que sé ahora los profesores duran más de un año así que es una carrera con cierto futuro. Pero eso lo veré más adelante, por ahora estoy más bien de paso, quise pasar a visitar a los viejos amigos. A ti especialmente.

–¿Y qué te dio por la nostalgia? –inquirió su amiga con una sonrisa.

–Vi una noticia en el Profeta– dijo Ernie sosteniendo su mirada– Vi que vas a casarte. O mejor dicho publicaron que Longbottom va a casarse contigo, ya ves que no dejan de darles seguimiento a los héroes de la guerra. ¿Es así? ¿Finalmente van a casarse?

La sonrisa de ella vaciló un momento y asintió lentamente:

–Así es, vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes. ¿Acaso viniste acá para convencerme de lo contrario?

Ernie dio un largo trago antes de responder, porque en realidad no estaba seguro de su respuesta. La verdad ya no estaba tan seguro de por qué estaba allí. Sólo sabía que tenía el corazón roto y que Hannah se veía más hermosa que nunca.

–No lo sé y no lo creo. No pude convencerte de que te quedaras conmigo cuando estábamos en la escuela, menos voy a poder convencerte de que dejes a tu novio plantado en el altar. Tal vez simplemente quería escucharlo de ti, para convencerme al final de todo.

–Siempre te lo dije Ernie, podríamos seguir siendo amigos, creo que Neville no tendría problemas con eso.

–El que tiene problemas soy yo, no quiero seguir matándome lentamente viéndote ser feliz con otro hombre que no sea yo. Pero no te preocupes que no voy a molestarte. Siempre he sido respetuoso y lo sabes.

–Y te lo agradezco.

–Creo que va a ser mejor que me vaya– dijo Ernie poniéndose de pie y dejando unos cuantos sickles sobre la mesa– Tengo que cruzar el charco en un par de horas y los trasladores no esperan a nadie. Fue un gusto haberte visto Hannah.

Dio un par de pasos dispuesto a cruzar la puerta antes de que ella pudiera ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos. Pero ella lo tomó suavemente de un brazo, un gesto al que él no pudo resistirse. La miró y vio que su mirada temblaba, seguramente sabía que le estaba haciendo daño y eso a ella también parecía dolerle, finalmente después de un par de segundos de silencio murmuró:

–Lo siento Ernie.

–No tanto como yo. Aún te amo Hannah y creo que tardará un tiempo antes que deje de hacerlo, si es que alguna vez lo hago.

Ella retiró lentamente su mano y Ernie caminó con paso rápido, pero firme hacia la salida, mientras sentía como las lágrimas inundaban lentamente sus ojos.


End file.
